Andrew Sant
Andrew Sant (born 1950) is an English-born Australian poet . Life In 1962 Sant moved from London, where he was born, with his family to Melbourne where he finished his formal education. He has since lived in London for periods, most recently between 2002-2005 while he was Writing Fellow at the University of Leicester, between 2007-2008 while at the University of Chichester and 2010-2011 while at Goldsmiths College, University of London. In 2001 he was resident at the University of Peking in Beijing, China. In the early '90s he was resident in the Australia Council-administered B R Whiting studio in Rome. He co-founded in 1979 the literary magazine, Island, based in Tasmania where by that time he had moved. He served as an editor for ten years. Other occupations have included teaching at both secondary and tertiary levels, teaching literacy to the unemployed and to prisoners, managing a hostel for juvenile offenders, copywriting and, as part owner of a small Tasmanian company, cider making. One of his best-known poems 'Homage to the Canal People' was written after Sant worked in 1976 on a narrowboat, travelling along the English canals. His most recent poetry collections include Tremors: New & Selected Poems (2004), Speed & Other Liberties (2008) and Fuel (2009). His poems have appeared in The Times Literary Supplement, Poetry, Poetry London, The Australian, The Age, and Antipodes, among many other publications, and in major anthologies of Australian poetry. Sant is also the author of a number of published essays, which subsequently have been anthologised in Best Australian Essays 2010 and Best Australian Essays 2011. He has been invited to read his work in numerous countries including Canada, Germany, Italy, Sweden and New Zealand. He lives in Melbourne. Publications Poetry *''Lives: Poems. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1980. *The Caught Sky. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1982. *The Flower Industry. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1985. *Brushing the Dark. Richmond, Vic: Heinemann, 1989. *Album of Domestic Exiles. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 1997. *Russian Ink. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 2001. *''The Islanders. Beeston, Nottinghamshire, UK: Shoestring Press, 2002. *''Tremors: New and selected poems. Melbourne: Black Pepper, 2004. *''The Unmapped Page: Selected poems. Todmorden, UK: Arc Publications, 2004. *''Speed, and other liberties''. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2008. * The Lives and Times of the Islanders. Beeston, Nottinghamshire, UK: Shoestring Press, 2008. *''Fuel''. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 2009. *''Days of Incompletion, and other poems''. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2009. * The Bicycle Thief (chapbook). Warner's Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2010. *''The Bicycle Thief, and other poems''. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 2013. Non-fiction *''Toads: Australian writers: Other work, other lives''. North Sydney, NSW: Allen & Unwin, 1992. Edited *''First rights: A decade of Island magazine'' (edited with Michael Denholm). Elwood, Vic: Greenhouse Publications, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Sant, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 3, 2015. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * 4 poems at The Write Stuff * Andrew Sant (1950- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (30 poems). ;About * Andrew Sant at Black Pepper Publishing *Andrew Sant at AustLit Category:Australian poets Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Academics of the University of Chichester Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets